Undercover
by sports 9
Summary: Hotch sends Prentiss undercover.  Things change while she is gone, but how?  For the better or the worse?  Better than it sounds because I suck at summaries.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Criminal Minds: **

**Summary: ****Emily is going undercover. Derek is realizing his feelings for her. What happens when everything planned goes wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Author's Note: ****I don't really know what to put so I am just going to leave it like this!**

**Chapter 1:**

Emily Prentiss walked into her office.

"Emily, we need to talk."

This was obviously not good, Hotch never called her into his office the second she walked into the building.

"What is it boss?"

"We have a new lead on a case."

"Well that's great. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you're the only one in the office, so I figured you could get a lead on it."

"Okay, let me have it." He handed her the file, and she went to her desk. This serial killer was pretty obvious on how he does his killings. They all had black, curly hair; pretty short about 5' 4"; in their late 20s. It wasn't that hard to figure out that he obviously had a woman who treated him badly with those features.

When everybody finally got in, he called them all into his office, and had her tell them what she had figured out.

"Well obviously this psycho path had a grudge with a woman who had all these features. I identified all the women that he has killed, and they all have long, black, curly hair; they are about 5' 4" in height; they are usually in their late 20s. Also they are usually running in Bearstone Park when they go missing, but they are always seen at a club that night with this guy."

"We have to get inside this case, someone has to go undercover. We have to get them inside his head. But who?" everybody looked at Emily.

"What, Hotch, no."

"You're the only one that looks like the victims Emily."

"Fine, but I better get paid overtime, this guy is a creep."

"Okay, here is what is going to happen. You are going to go "Running"; you are going to let him take you. While you are at his place of hiding, talk to him; try to get into his head. When you get to the club, we will be there. We will keep a close eye on him all night. Then if he is going to leave with you, give us a signal, and we will take him down." With that, they all boarded the plane and left Quantico.

**A/N: My second Demily writing, hope you liked it remember to R&R!**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Criminal Minds: **

**Summary: ****Emily is going undercover. Derek is realizing his feelings for her. What happens when everything planned goes wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Author's Note: ****I don't really know what to put so I am just going to leave it like this!**

**Chapter 2:**

Emily went for a "Run" as planned. Everything seemed normal, until she ran out into the street. Something hit her entire body, and she hit the cement of the road. Something had hit her, a car obviously, but there had been no cars coming when she had went out into the street. She was getting up, her body weak, and blood running down her face from her forehead, when something hit her on the head and she fell limp, everything going black.

_BUREAU:_

"Hotch, are you sure you want to do this, I mean Emily is not as trained as everyone else, and this is a very dangerous assignment." Morgan said to his boss.

"I know what it is, Agent Prentiss knew exactly what was in the job requirements when she signed up for them."

"I know but Emily is… she is…-"

"She's what Agent Morgan, no inter office relationships."

"No we aren't, it's just that she means a lot to me, even more than Garcia."

"Trust me Derek, she will be back here, safe and sound, unharmed, with the unsub in jail."

"She'd better, or someone will be answering to me."

_EMILY:_

Emily woke up, and tried to move, only to realize that she was tied to a chair. She thought hard about the other victims, none of them had restraining bruises.

"So you're awake, good, good."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You don't remember me, but we are in love." He was obviously a stalker; he had all the signs of one.

"What do you want with me?"

"I told you already, we are in love. But don't worry, I will answer all your questions after we do what I want to do." He got up, pulled out a pocket knife, walked over to Emily, flipped it open, and cut the ropes restraining her. "Don't try to run." He whispered in her ear.

Then he walked her to his bedroom, kissed her, threw her on his bed, took off all his clothes, and climbed in next to her.

Emily thought again, none of the other victims had been raped. That was when she started crying. Crying of what was going to happen, and the predicament she was in, knowing it was going to end badly.

**A/N: Hopefully you all know what is going to happen to her, if not, you probably shouldn't be reading this story because you are too young. Here is where it starts to get intense, we hopefully it is for you guys. R&R!**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Criminal Minds: **

**Summary: ****Emily is going undercover. Derek is realizing his feelings for her. What happens when everything planned goes wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Author's Note: ****I don't really know what to put so I am just going to leave it like this!**

**Chapter 3:**

_THE CLUB:_

"What the hell, there is our unsub, where the hell is Emily?" Hotch questioned.

The unsub had walked in with a girl who fit the profile exactly, but it wasn't her.

"Who is Emily with then?" Reid asked.

"Emily isn't here?" Morgan butted in.

"No, take the guy down, he isn't with our agent." Hotch told the FBI.

"Emily…" Morgan whispered.

_EMILY:_

After the guy had finished, he forced her to get dressed again, and then tied her up again.

Emily still had the tears running down her face as he tied the knots on her.

"You did not give me what I wanted. Oh, and you forgot who I am, I will have to punish you."

"Punish me how?"

The guy pulled out his pocket knife again, but this time, he stabbed her in the leg, 3 times. Each time she screamed with pain, and cried harder. The third time he pulled it out slowly, making it hurt worse, and then he cut her across the stomach. Emily cried out in pain yet again, so he took it and stabbed her in the stomach, pulling it out slowly, obsessing over the blood that was on the knife.

The guy lifted the knife about to cut her throat, when the door slammed open.

"FBI, step away from the agent, and put the knife down." Morgan yelled.

The guy dropped the knife quickly, and Morgan forcefully handcuffed him, passing him off to JJ.

He ran over to Emily, who was now fading in and out of consciousness, and started to cut the ropes.

"Emily hun, are you okay?"

"No."

"What did he do to you?"

"Things." Was all she got out before she fell unconscious.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to get more into Derek/Emily type stuff, well maybe not next chapter so much as the 5****th**** chapter, so R&R, tell me how you like the story so far.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Criminal Minds: **

**Summary: ****Emily is going undercover. Derek is realizing his feelings for her. What happens when everything planned goes wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Author's Note: ****I don't really know what to put so I am just going to leave it like this!**

**Chapter 4:**

When Emily finally woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She looked around the room, it hurt terribly to move; on the couch sleeping was JJ. Sitting in the chair next to her bed- this must have been a dream, it had to be- was Morgan and he was holding her hand.

"You're up?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"So are you going to tell me what he did to you?" Emily's face fell quickly, "Too soon, I know how ya feel, well not really but you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, I get it."

"Well the doctors said that you can get out of the hospital tomorrow, but you have to STAY AWAY from work for 2 weeks. Oh, and the plane is leaving tomorrow, when you get out."

"Okay."

"Now go back to sleep, you need it."

"Alright."

When they boarded the plane, Derek had to help Emily because she was on crutches due to her leg.

While they were on the plane, Emily fell asleep, with Morgan next to her, about halfway through the ride, she lay on his shoulder, he just put his arm around her, holding her now, and continued to read his book. JJ and Reid on the other hand were talking.

"They would be cute together, don't you think."

"Sure." Reid said, not even looking up from his book. The truth was, Reid had a crush on Prentiss too, but she was too much of a… High school cheerleader, popular, pretty, nice, everybody loved her, all the jocks wanted her. He just hoped that this cheerleader would have fallen for the nerd, but he knew it was a long shot.

"Whatever, men couldn't tell a cute couple if it hit them in the face."

**A/N: Okay I know that she probably wouldn't have gotten out the next day after sustaining that much injury, but don't complain about that please, just use your imagination! R&R!**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Criminal Minds: **

**Summary: ****Emily is going undercover. Derek is realizing his feelings for her. What happens when everything planned goes wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Author's Note: ****I don't really know what to put so I am just going to leave it like this!**

**Chapter 5:**

Morgan gave Emily a ride home since she couldn't drive with her leg.

"Do you need anything?" he asked when they got her house.

"No, I think I'm good for now."

"Well if you need anything while you are away for the 2 weeks, just call me; I will make sure you come before work even."

"Alright I will."

"Emily, wait, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Umm, Derek, I-"

"I'm sorry, I knew that you were to pretty to not be seeing someone, I was just hoping that you hadn't been."

"Listen, why don't you come inside with me? I will explain more in there."

"Alright." So he got out and they went inside.

When they got in there, they sat down on the couch, he helped her because it hurt to do it on her own.

"Listen, Derek, I really like you, I mean I REALLY like you. It's just that, well my last boyfriend that I had, he cheated on me. He had been sleeping with another girl for the whole 2 years we were dating. Then when we broke up, he left me for her." Emily started to cry, so Morgan hugged her as she did.

"I understand Em. I will give you time, that's all you need, then how about we see how we truly feel about each other?"

"Why are you being so kind, I just turned you down?"

"Not technically, can you promise me that when you feel ready to date again, that we will try "us" out?"

"I don't know that could be a while."

"And I'll wait for you."

Then Emily pulled away to look at him, why was he being so sweet? But before she could think another word, she started to lean into him; he was doing the same thing. Their lips met halfway, with the greatest kiss ever. Fireworks definitely exploded there. When they finally pulled away, Emily was the first one to comment.

"That was amazing, and I feel like we are meant to be together, but… I still can't do this."

"Why Em, why?"

"I don't know I just can't."

"Well, I'm going to go, if you need anything for the next 2 weeks, just call the office, I'm sure that Read, JJ, or Garcia would be willing to help you out."

"Derek-"

But he had already slammed the door shut.

"Why do I suck at relationships? Why did I just ruin the one thing that I truly wanted?" Emily asked herself before she started to cry. She just lay on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Next chapter will have more Derek/Emily, plus JJ will be in there too! Sorry I don't want to give away too much information! R&R!**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Criminal Minds: **

**Summary: ****Emily is going undercover. Derek is realizing his feelings for her. What happens when everything planned goes wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Author's Note: ****I don't really know what to put so I am just going to leave it like this!**

**Chapter 6:**

Emily was going to return to work today, and Morgan was not at all excited about it.

When she walked out of the elevator, she didn't look well at all. She was under slept, her eyes were red, tears running out of them, and her hair was straight, don't get Derek wrong it was still really pretty, but it wasn't her usually curly, bouncy, waves.

"Did I really hurt her that bad?" Morgan asked himself, "Well I will definitely make it up to her.

"Em, can we talk?" he walked up to her.

"Sure." Was all she answered.

He led her to the most private place he knew of, and they started to talk.

"I'm sorry for hurting you as bad as I did Em, can I ever make it up to you?"

"I don't know Derek, I just feel that if we ever had a fight, that you would just walk out without trying to talk it out."

"I don't know what came over me then. I promise that if we ever do become a thing that I will try to reason, I will be the trustworthy, responsible, caring, and sweet, whatever you want me to be. I would change just so you wouldn't leave me."

"Really?"

"Yes Em, I feel like I'm in love with you already, and we haven't even dated."

"So do I." Then he pulled her in for a kiss, this one had more spark than the other. "I think I'm ready to date again." Emily said when they finally pulled away.

"Good." Then he put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her also.

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't exactly how you expected it to go, but this is the best I could think of, so please don't be too hard on me… R&R!**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Criminal Minds: **

**Summary: ****Emily is going undercover. Derek is realizing his feelings for her. What happens when everything planned goes wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Author's Note: ****I don't really know what to put so I am just going to leave it like this! BTW don't complain if this isn't exactly how Minimal Loss goes, I did my best. **

**Chapter 7: 1 year later**

Emily and Read had been sent to Colorado, there they got taken by the unsub name Cyrus.

"Which one of you is the FBI?"

"The FBI?" Reid asked.

"Don't mess with me; I know one of you is." He pointed the gun at Reid.

"Me, it's me." Emily said quickly.

Cyrus grabbed her hair and started to pull her into a different room. When in the room he started to beat on her. He punched her, pushed her into a mirror, when she fell on the ground, he pulled her up again.

"I can take it." She said quietly.

_**MEANWHILE:**_

_DEREK & HODGE:_

"What did she say? I couldn't hear it." Hotch said pulling his headphones off, not wanting to hear this, but knew that he had to because he might say something useful.

"I don't know." Morgan answered. He so badly wanted to take off his headphones too, but knew he couldn't.

_EMILY & READ:_

Cyrus was quoting the bible, and he was still beating Emily.

He shoved her to the ground, and left. She was laying there, shaking, bleeding, and blood all over her shirt and body.

_DEREK & HODGE:_

"Don't you guys get it? She wasn't telling Cyrus that, she was telling us to not come in, that she can take it." Rossi said.

Morgan threw his headphones on the table not being able to take it anymore. Hotch took his off to and put them on the table as Morgan walked away.

**A/N: You know this is the first episode that I watched where I really started to like CM, it was the episode where Emily and Derek have to take care of kids who are at a foster home. You know the one with the little girl and boy and the unsub sends the little girl out to the FBI and she says "Are you guys the police? He told me to give you this." And she hands Reid a note, I don't know the name but that is the first episode that I fell in love with the Derek/Emily pairing.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Criminal Minds: **

**Summary: ****Emily is going undercover. Derek is realizing his feelings for her. What happens when everything planned goes wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Author's Note: ****I don't really know what to put so I am just going to leave it like this! BTW don't complain if this isn't exactly how Minimal Loss goes, I did my best.**

**Chapter 8:**

When Hotch finally figured out where Emily and Reid were; it was Morgan who ran into the building about to blow up to get Emily and Reid out safely.

Emily had gotten out safely, but Reid and Morgan were still in there when the building blew up.

"Emily are you okay?" Hotch walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, where are Morgan and Reid." But when she got only silence she knew they were in there.

Suddenly two people were walking towards her.

She ran to Reid and gave him a hug right away, but Reid soon ran off to talk to Hotch.

Emily then turned to Morgan and gave him a huge hug, well one that didn't hurt her.

"Thank god you guys are okay."

On the airplane Emily sat down across from Reid, she had a bruise around her eye and there was several black and blue marks on her face, and took both of his hands in hers.

"Reid, it's not your fault. Nobody is at fault here."

"Yeah but I just feel like I should have been the one protecting you, not the other way around."

"Reid I protected you because I wanted to and I would do it again anytime."

"Really?" Reid asked looking up at her for the first time.

"Yes." Emily said and left, but stopped for a second, "And don't ever forget that." Then she left to go sit by Morgan, and fell asleep.

**A/N: ****Sorry if this isn't how Minimal Loss went**** but I have only seen it once so my mind has not memorized it yet, usually after 2 or 3 times of seeing anything my brain can memorize it. I have an excellent memory. HMM another one of my favorite episodes is "Fear and Loathing" where Emily goes up to Derek at the end of the episode at the funeral of an officer and they are talking together, when I watched that I thought that they were really cute together there. Also the episode where they both like an author and she accidently says "I haven't read this in like fif- like twelve years," that is funny. Also at the beginning of that episode where she is telling Derek about how she screwed up a date, that was sweet, ****so sorry about rambling on. R&R!**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


End file.
